Plan de Emergencia
by GriisleChan
Summary: La presencia de Ryousuke no estaba en sus planes de primera cita. Para la semana Sawaharu. Drabble. AU.
Un poquito tarde (se me complicó escribir hoy) pero cumpliendo~

 _Día 4:_ Sport Swap/ **Any AU**. Tomé un AU super sencillo, donde sólo son simples estudiantes.

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no es mío.

 **Aclaraciones:** Otro drabble de mi parte para esta semana _Sawaharu_ , esta vez con la participación de Ryousuke y una menor de Kuramochi ( _Kuraryou_ ~)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué película veremos?-

Haruichi quería que lo tragara la tierra y Sawamura lucía desconcertado. Es que la presencia de Ryousuke no estaba en sus planes de primera cita. Menudo lío.

Los tres jóvenes se mantuvieron en la entrada del aquel cine en silencio, el mayor esperaba una respuesta y los otros dos nos sabían qué decir ¿Acaso su tan esperada cita iba a ser un fracaso? No, eso no, todavía era muy pronto para declararlo así.

-¡Esta!- Sawamura rompió con el silencio, saliendo de su desconcierto, y señaló uno de los diversos carteles frente a ellos- He escuchado que es muy buena... Y más en _3D_.-

El mayor de los Kominato miró la imagen por un momento y asintió, de acuerdo. Sawamura pudo relajarse un poquito.

-Entonces iré por las entradas...- se excusó el castaño- ¿Vamos, _Harucchi_?- invitó al muchacho, quien se había quedado en un profundo silencio y lucía bastante incómodo.

-Yo me encargo de los dulces.- Ryousuke dio media vuelta y se perdió entre las personas presentes.

La pareja soltó el aire acumulado, tan desagradable, una vez solos.

-Eijun, yo, lo siento mucho…- soltó, desde que se encontraron no había dicho ni una sola palabra, estaba muy apenado- Todo pasó tan rápido que no pude remediarlo.-

En efecto, cuando Haruichi salió de su hogar no contó con que su hermano lo acompañara hasta allá ¡Creyó que en cualquier momento iba a dejarlo ir! Pero fue iluso, Ryousuke se había auto invitado a su salida. Y no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima, siempre era él quien estaba detrás de su hermano (sobre todo cuando eran niños) y era la primera vez que sucedía al revés ¿Acaso era su venganza? No tenía sentido.

-Calma, tengo un plan.- no podía culpar a Haruichi, además le tenía cierto respeto a su hermano. Por eso, decidió actuar por el bien de los tres.

Haruichi ladeó un poco la cabeza, algo confundido por aquella respuesta tan inesperada. Entonces escuchó de parte del castaño lo que había ideado rápidamente. Debía admitirlo, sonaba bien.

Todo sea por salvar su primera cita.

-¿Siguen aquí?-

Ryousuke apareció nuevamente, esta vez cargando un par de palomitas y otros dulces. Los dos más jóvenes corrieron a la taquilla, pues se les pasó el detalle de las entradas. Su pequeño plan iniciaba.

La sala de la película no estaba muy llena. Pudieron escoger los asientos de su preferencia, un poco más arriba del centro, y se ubicaron ahí a esperar que iniciara la función…

El Kominato mayor comía tranquilamente una de las palomitas, al menos se sentó en un costado dejando a los otros dos uno junto al otro. Sawamura estaba impaciente, esperaba que la película no tardara mucho, a su lado Haruichi estaba en la misma condición.

No era nada personal, pero se supone que las citas son entre dos... No entre tres. Aunque este sea Kominato Ryousuke, a quien ambos le guardaban admiración.

La gran sala oscureció y la pantalla se iluminó anunciando que por favor se colocaran los lentes para el _3D_. Todos los presentes lo hicieron y en pocos segundos el filme inició. Ryousuke estaba muy concentrado, apenas comenzaba la historia y ya le había atrapado, mientras los otros dos aguardaban por un poco más… Sólo un poco más.

- _Harucchi_ , ahora.-

Pasados aproximadamente unos diez minutos Sawamura se dirigió al mencionado, quien estaba a su lado derecho esperando por aquella señal. Recibió una afirmación y, echándole una última mirada al mayor comprobando que seguía metido de lleno en la película, se prepararon para huir… Si, huir, de eso se trataba todo. Con sigilo se levantaron y lentamente se dirigieron a la salida de la sala, una vez afuera corrieron tan lejos como pudieron.

Su _plan de emergencia_ fue un éxito.

-¡Bien!-

Chocaron sus manos y estallaron en risas. Tal vez fue un acto un poco infantil, pero lo que fuese por obtener ese momento a solas por el que tanto estaban esperando. Después de todo, era su primera cita y querían llevarse los mejores recuerdos. Aunque eso significara abandonar a Ryousuke en la sala de cine, pero de las consecuencias se encargarán luego.

-Eijun… lo siento.- ofreció nuevamente sus disculpas, al final de cuentas todo sucedió por su descuido.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte.- le sonrió, tan deslumbrante como acostumbraba- Además, aún hay muchos otros lugares que podemos visitar.- buscaba animarlo, pues lucía un poco culpable todavía. Y él quería hacerlo feliz, que sonriera para él.

-Tienes razón.-

Y entonces, con un nuevo plan en mente, tomaron sus manos y se dirigieron a llevarlo a cabo… Sólo ellos dos, sin nadie de más.

 **.**

-¿Ya estás satisfecho, Ryou?-

-Guarda silencio. Estoy viendo la película, Kuramochi.-

El muchacho obedeció y tomó asiento junto al de cabellos rosas, justo en uno de los sillones que recientemente quedó vacío. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, valoraba su vida, pero le parecía muy graciosa la manera en que Ryousuke a veces se comportaba como un hermano sobreprotector. Pero bueno, no podía criticarlo, él era hijo único y no entendía muy bien de eso.

Con todo aquel espectáculo, Ryousuke sólo quería comprobar que aquel muchacho Sawamura era el indicado para su hermano. Y así lo hizo, ya podía estar en paz.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Quería que fuera más de humor, pero no sé si pude lograrlo jajajaja (confieso que esta idea iba a utilizarla para mi fanfic de _San Valentin_ , pero terminé escribiendo otra cosa para ese día)

Me disculpo por si hubo algún error. Gracias por leer.


End file.
